


Short Tales of the Doctor and Rose Tyler

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [72]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Drabble, Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Episode: s02e02 Tooth and Claw, Established Relationship, F/M, First snowfall, Flirting, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Ice Cream, Introspection, Jealous Doctor, Longing, Love, Magic, Meddling TARDIS, Nine is besotted, Pete's World, Peter Vincent is incorrigible, Post Bad Wolf Bay, Post-Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern, Romance, Timepetalsprompts, UST, Watching Someone Sleep, Wedding, not a GitF fix-it, one shots, prompt fics, rose is enjoying it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Short stories and drabbles about the Doctor and Rose Tyler.





	1. New

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to collect my future weekly drabble prompts and stories under 300 words in this story. They will be unconnected and rated teen or below.

His brown eyes and constellations of freckles are all new. The teeth are definitely different. He is impressed with his artfully messy shock of hair.

He was born from the fires of regeneration with one person on his mind. It’s one crucial thing that hadn't changed. 

The Doctor loves Rose Tyler. 

******

Rose is attracted, that is a given. His hair is...really great. She thinks she could get lost in his eyes. She’d love to count those freckles.

She mourns her first Doctor with his icy eyes and brilliant smile, but she senses that the soul of this new man is the same. Rose is relieved, because one crucial thing hadn't changed.

Rose Tyler loves the Doctor.

*******

They meet up under Jackie’s mistletoe quite by accident. Her smile encourages him. As his lips meet hers, both of them are thinking the same thing: “This is new.”


	2. Ice Cream (Ten/Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Rose, flirting over ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For gingergallifreyan on Tumblr, who promoted a five-sentence fic with "ice cream."

“You have a little ice cream…..” Rose points in the general direction of the Doctor’s right cheek.

“Where?” he mumbles around a bite of banana split, looking adorably clueless.

Rose has the feeling he knows exactly where but she presses on, smirking. Cupping the aforementioned cheek, she gives him that grin and swipes at the spot of ice cream with her thumb.

He answers her smile with one of his own, leaning in close to murmur, “Well...you have some, too...right about here,” as he gently presses his lips to hers.


	3. 9 3/4   (Ten/Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First year Hogwarts student Rose Tyler is ready to board the Hogwarts Express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyler10 prompted "train" for Ten and Rose, and what ended up happening was more than five sentences. It also became a Hogwarts AU. I want to expand on this idea eventually. We may be revisiting these Hogwarts students sometime later in this year. The story definitely isn't over!

“Blimey, Rose, there's no 9 and ¾! What do they think they're playin’ at?” Jackie exclaimed, wringing her hands.

Rose wished her mother would just keep her worries to herself, since she was anxious enough as it was. 

“‘Scuse me,” a male voice said behind Rose, and she turned to look into the warmest pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen. “Hi, I'm James, and the train platform is on the other side of that wall. I can help you….”

“Rose Tyler…” Rose rasped, overwhelmed by the whole experience, and by the boy standing in front of her. 

“You and your mum grab your trolley handle and do what I do, okay?” He took off at a dash toward the wall, looking back to grin broadly at the Tylers. He exclaimed, “Rose Tyler…..run!” and disappeared through the wall.


	4. A Trim (Ten/Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor needs a haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by whoinwhoville on tumblr, and set after "Fear Her."

“M’ just sayin’....the back combing really isn't good for your hair. What about Mum havin’ a go at it…..”

The Doctor’s eyes widened in fear as he gasped, “Jackie Tyler is not ‘havin’ a go’ at my hair...or any other part of my body….with shears in hand.”

Rose chuckled, “Don't think that part of your anatomy is in danger anymore since she's accepted we're together.”

The Doctor sighed, “Could you do it? No one I'd trust more with my hair.” Or my hearts, he thought, but did not say.

A few minutes later they were seated in Rose's ensuite with barber supplies the TARDIS had thoughtfully provided. And somehow, the act of her running her fingers through his hair, and trusting her to cut it, felt nearly more intimate than what they'd been sharing in the bed on the other side of the door.


	5. Golden (Tentoo/Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose are about to embark on their greatest adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/ Rose, for hanluvr, who prompted "gold."

In over nine centuries the Doctor has experienced more adventures than he could ever hope to count. He's saved lives and planets and had plans go awry. He's known joyous hope and deepest despair, sometimes within the span of the same day.

All of these experiences can't measure up to the sight of Rose Tyler walking toward him in a white gown, or the feel of the thin gold band as she slides it onto his finger. He answers with a ring and vows of his own. A whole new adventure, their greatest adventure, begins.


	6. Starlight  (Nine/Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor shows Rose the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For jeeno2 on Tumblr, who prompted "starlight."

“Doctor, you have to see this!” Rose called when it first appeared, tugging him into her bedroom. She pulled him onto her bed, lying back, indicating that he should join her. The TARDIS had created a projection of an actual night sky on her bedroom ceiling.

The Doctor stared at Rose, internally debating the merits of joining her, having never done this with other companions (but honestly, Rose was never just a companion.)

So, he pulled off his boots (Rose gave him the side -eye when he started to get in with them on) and lay beside her. She clasped his hand and he began to tell her about the constellations overhead. She stared at the stars, enthralled, but he only had eyes for Rose.


	7. My Plus One  (Tentoo/Rose )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a part human Time Lord call himself when 'boyfriend' doesn't seem to be the right word for what he is to the woman he loves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anonymous prompt of "flame."

“Boyfriend. I'm your mysterious boyfriend, according to this,” the Doctor announced with disgust, holding up a copy of the Daily Mail.

“Well. Tell me how you really feel,” Rose returned, mildly annoyed.

“That's what this rag says…I left boyhood behind about eight and a half centuries ago.”

“What is it you want to be called, if ‘boyfriend’ disgusts you so?”

He thought, then answered, “Your partner...no...your beau? Eugh…..your man.” He considered that one then shook his head. “Ooh, ooh….I know….your flame….and you're my flame.” He winked at her. “‘Cause you're hot.”

Rose burst out laughing as he pulled her close. She straddled him, and they snogged a bit. When they eventually needed to breathe, Rose murmured, “You're my plus-one. Just as you've always been, ever since the beginning.”

He beamed, then nodded his head. “I like that. My plus-one.”

Rose leaned in, and just before her lips brushed his she whispered, “Forever.”


	8. Snow Day (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor experiences his first snowfall on Pete's World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble fic for TPP's Winter Fic Bingo, using the "blanket" and "white" squares.  
> 100 words, an actual drabble for a change.

Heavy snow covered the Tyler Estate in a cold powdery blanket of white. Winters were usually snowy in Pete’s World, and Rose was used to it. The Doctor reacted to the weather like a hyperactive chocolate lab puppy who'd never seen a snowflake. 

After suiting up for cold weather, he chased her around deep snowdrifts. They engaged in serious snowball combat. After a while Tony joined them. The puppy energy increased exponentially.

Later, the Doctor and Rose snuggled under their warm, soft blanket on the sofa, warming each other up as the snow began to fall again.


	9. Painful (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose does not let an injured ankle get in the way of the UST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's drabble prompt "ankle."

“I'm not a bloody damsel in distress!” Rose protested, trying to ignore her ankle swelling.

The Doctor ignored her protests and scooped her up anyway. “Gonna slow us down.” He took off at a run.

Rose struggled to hold onto her righteous indignation over being carried. Because if she didn't, she would think of his muscles, flexed and strong under the leather jacket. Or how she wished he would carry her past the console room, to her bedroom.

He plopped her onto the seat and dashed to the console, to her disappointment. Rose wished she'd been more successful holding onto the righteous indignation.


	10. What Brought That On  (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just didn't know how he was.... _affecting_ her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for TPP's weekly drabble prompt "thighs". I will also admit to it being inspired by the clip of David on The Last Leg, in the opening sketch. He was stroking his thigh as he talked on the phone and I found it quite inspiring. So inspiring that I had to watch it twice to catch what he said.

He just didn't know how he was... _affecting_ her.

All he was doing was sitting, his long legs draped over the arm of the chair. He held his mobile with one hand. His other hand was absently, _gently_ stroking his thigh, long, graceful fingers were moving slowly against the denim of his jeans. Rose wanted her fingers touching him there, wanted his hands caressing her.

“Well, that's sorted. What do you want to do?” the Doctor asked as he rang off, sitting up straight in the chair. 

Rose answered him by snatching away his phone and straddling his thighs.

Losing himself in a brilliant snog, he decided he'd ask her what brought this on. Later. For future reference, of course.


	11. A Bit of TLC  (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor had never done this for a companion. But Rose Tyler was never really just a companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's "Nine takes care of Rose during her cycle" prompt and the "chocolate" prompt.

The Doctor found her curled up on her bed, just as the TARDIS indicated he would. 

Although the TARDIS would provide Rose anything she needed to take care of herself each cycle, the Doctor found himself in her room, bearing a heating pad, pain reliever, and (most baffling) chocolate. The TARDIS had insisted.

He'd never fussed over a companion before, typically spending more time disparaging human physiology than attempting to make them comfortable. Even if he couldn't admit it aloud yet, Rose wasn't just a companion. The Time Lords would have had a field day over this ,he mused. 

“Y’okay?” he mumbled.

Rose sat up quickly, wincing. “M’fine. Are we goin’ somewhere?”

“Thought we could use a break, me. Anyway...here.” He thrust the bundle at her, thinking of how he used to speak eloquently.

Rose blushed, averting her eyes. “Don't worry about me. I won't slow us down with my _inferior physiology.”_

The Doctor took a step back, wondering if he'd made some kind of social error. 

“Won't bother you, then. You got ‘em if you need ‘em.” He turned away.

“Doctor...wait, m’sorry. M’just...irritable.” She smiled. “Look at you, all domestic.”

She was right about it being domestic. He found himself not caring about the domesticity.

“You'll wanna try that heatin’ pad. It's infused with Thelusian heat crystals. They adjust the temperature to what's comfortable for your body. The chocolate’s...erm...good.” He started to leave.

“I was gonna watch some telly. Wanna watch somethin’ sci-fi and make fun of it?” She grinned, tongue poking out.

The Doctor smirked. “Could do.” Rose winced again, placing the heating pad on her abdomen.  
“Gonna get you some water for the pain reliever first.”

Rose chuckled, “A girl could get used to this.”

“Don't get too used to it,” he warned as he filled a cup in the ensuite.

“Don't worry….I will,” she called back. He grinned broadly at the giggle that followed.

They shared some chocolate and laughed over a movie, as the Doctor pointed out the scientific inaccuracies of a zombie apocalypse.


	12. Sweet, Silk Secret  (Ten X Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a silken surprise for the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's drabble prompt "sweet, silk, secret."

Rose slipped into the silk chemise, bought in secret on their recent visit to the asteroid bazaar. She smoothed the fabric over her hips, reveling in the texture against her fingertips, imagining his hands in their place. 

This new facet of their relationship was better than she could have imagined. Rose loved watching him, _feeling_ him lose control.

The door opened behind her and she turned to see him, his eyes dark with desire. He came up behind her, resting his hands where she wanted them. His lips brushed gently over the pulse point, as he sighed in sweet surrender.


	13. Anticipation (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their newlywed bond was precious to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for legendslikestardust's Fluffuary Bingo. I used the "telepathy" square. Two notes: this is a "prequel" of sorts to the previous chapter "Sweet, Silk Secret." It tells about what brought Ten to their room. Also, this is my first attempt at telepathy. Rose and Ten are newly bonded.

The Doctor began to chuckle as he pulled himself from beneath the console. _Minx._

_You love it._ Rose upped the ante by sending more images, a soft touch over their newlywed bond. _Silk. A surprise for your eyes only._

Already he was hungry for her skin beneath his fingertips. He sent a caress back and felt her shudder in response. 

He knew he'd never get over the joy he felt, finally being able to touch her and love her the way he'd always wanted. 

But even more precious to him was their bond, her warm golden light illuminating the darkest, loneliest parts of his mind and hearts. He hurried to her as she reached out again. 

_I'm ready, love._

It was an invitation he would never think to refuse. 


	14. A Hand To Hold  (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they need is a hand to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For legendslikestardust Fluffuary Bingo square "Hand Holding."

The whole situation was mind boggling. The hand she held was the same one that grasped hers in Henrik’s. It's the same one she watched burn in the fires of regeneration. That hand, lost in battle, reunited with (united with?) a third Doctor. That hand held hers now and it still felt like it was made only for her, but yet it was different. It was all so confusing, and her exhaustion wasn't helping matters.

“Does it still give you the creeps?” the Doctor asked. He'd caught Rose staring at his hand. “This hand of mine?”

She looked up at him, surprised. In that moment, it clicked for her. _All the same memories. The same man, always._ “No,” she answered, resting her head on his shoulder. “Still you.”

She felt his lips on the crown of her head, felt him relax against her. “Still need a hand to hold,” he murmured.

“So do I,” she answered.

“Can I still be your hand to hold?” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“Only if it’s forever.”

He leaned in to kiss her.. Before his lips brushed hers he whispered, “It will be, Rose Tyler.”


	15. Magic (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is less than impressed with "Emo cut-rate magician" Peter Vincent. When Vincent flirts with Rose, it does not go over well with the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For legendslikestardust's Fluffuary Bingo square "Magic." I was going a different direction with this but then the idea of Peter Vincent flirting with Rose popped into my head and wouldn't leave. This is very silly stuff.

“You have to admit, that's pretty magical,” Rose whispered into the Doctor's ear. The feeling of her lips against each his ear gave him the most pleasant shivers, but yet he still glowered at the spectacle unfolding on the Las Vegas stage.

“It’s misdirection and corny theatrics,” he growled.

“Oh, have fun. He looks like you, y’know.”

The Doctor scoffed, “He does not!” He spared the illusionist ( _magician_ ) a glance. “Maybe if you were myopic and closed your good eye.”

Peter Vincent’s comely assistant stripped him of his long coat, and he was conveniently shirtless underneath. As the music reached its crescendo, he floated into the air, a good two meters above the stage.

“Then how’s he doin’ that?” Rose asked. “No harness.”

“He's hanging from a wire concealed in those painted on trousers…” the Doctor began to explain.

Rose interrupted, “Oh, I can see how it’s hangin’.” She was now directing that tongue in teeth grin above her head, at that emo tosser of a cut-rate magician, and that was all wrong. ( _Well, that and her horrible joke_ ,) he thought. Peter Vincent did not get _his_ smile. He was about to demand that she leave with him right that moment, but then Vincent was touching down like a graceful cat in front of his Rose. _Damned front row seating._

Vincent gave Rose a rakish grin and took her hand. Then the wanker’s lips were brushing against Rose’s knuckles. He actually _winked_ at Rose Tyler. Peter Vincent mouthed “later?” 

Rose shook her head and grabbed the Doctor’s hand on top of the table. Vincent shrugged and spun around to raise his hand dramatically as the women, and the platform on the stage, disappeared only to reappear upstage surrounded by flames.

The Doctor felt her lips against his ear again. “Don't worry about him. I'm not into bad boys any more. Hot professors are more my type.” 

The Doctor smirked. He was glad he'd chosen to wear his specs.

“We’ll make some of our own magic later, yeah?” she murmured. Then she nibbled a bit on his earlobe.

They left during the intermission. The rest of the evening was indeed magical.


	16. Candlelight (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Rose, after their werewolf adventure, spend some quality time together at Torchwood Estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes places right before the knighting scene in "Tooth and Claw." This fulfills the "candle" prompt for Timepetalsprompts.

The Doctor stood in the doorway, entranced by Rose Tyler. Illuminated by candlelight, she stood in front of the mirror in her borrowed room, wearing a borrowed gown. She was radiant in the flickering golden light.

“You're beautiful,” he murmured, moving to stand behind her. The Doctor rested his hands on the crushed blue velvet at her waist. He kissed her neck, revelling in her gasp and the feel of her pulse against his lips.

She spun around his arms, pulling him down to her, and their lips finally met, all the barriers between them finally well and truly shattered.


	17. The Way She Slept,  (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine watches Rose sleep. He's besotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a four part drabble for TPP "watching someone sleep."

_Apes and their inconvenient sleep habits,_ the Doctor thought. He'd been gushing about Villengard Banana Festival. Rose had dozed off in the middle. She was still sitting up, her head back, feet on the coffee table.

He sank down beside her, gazing at her beautiful features, peaceful in sleep. Her mouth was slightly open and against his better judgment he gently touched his fingertips to her chin, closing it.

Rose snuffled, pivoted, and rested her head in the Doctor’s lap. He tensed. Her hand sought out his and held it. She settled in, getting comfortable.

Blimey, he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters will complete the story.


	18. The Way She Slept (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten watches Rose sleep. He's conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my drabbles for TPP "watching someone sleep."

He couldn't stop staring, memorizing her mouth and nose and wishing her eyes were open so he could commit those to memory as well. Seeing Rose faceless had stopped, and shattered, his hearts.

Rose slept on next to him in her bed, blissfully unaware of his torment. Losing her was inevitable. Withholding his feelings wouldn't make the loss any less painful. The choice was clear.

She stirred, honey brown eyes gazing up at him. He asked, “How long are you gonna stay with me?”

She answered immediately, “Forever.”

The Doctor cupped her cheek gently and pressed his lips to hers.


	19. The Way She Slept (Jackie and Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Pete's World Jackie watches Rose sleep. She's terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of "watching someone sleep" for TPP.

Rose was finally asleep. Jackie should have been relieved. She wasn't. Maybe all it was for the best. They had their dangerous, mad adventures, but that was over now. Rose would have to adjust. 

Rose muttered, lost in unsettled dreams. Jackie was torn. She wasn't sure if she should leave her to her uneasy rest, or stay with her as she did when Rose was small. She had decided to leave when she heard Rose make a vow, speaking in sleep. “Gonna be with you forever.”

Jackie realized she was foolish to assume Rose would ever adjust to this universe.


	20. The Way She Slept  (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose watches Tentoo sleep. She's joyful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of my four part TPP drabble for "watching someone sleep." In the last three, Rose has been the sleeper. This time it's Rose, watching her new husband sleep.

Rose awakened before the Doctor. She propped her head on her elbow, looking around the hotel suite. Her white dress was tossed across a chair with his pinstriped suit. They'd wasted no time disrobing.

His hair was deliciously disheveled by sex and sleep. He slept on his back, with his left hand resting on his chest. Rose leaned over and kissed his chest. Placing her left hand by his, she admired their newly acquired rings side by side.

The Doctor's eyes opened, and he grinned slowly up at her. “Hello, wife.”

“Hello, husband,” she said with a tongue touched smile.


	21. Apple Grass (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo and Rose find a new New Earth very romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's drabble prompt "green"

Pete's World had a New Earth, complete with apple grass and no cat nuns. As soon as their TARDIS was ready, it was one of their first stops.

They found a secluded patch of grass by the TARDIS. The Doctor extended the perception filter around thetime ship, for privacy’s sake.

There he brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her the way he wanted to the first time. They made love in the apple grass, and afterwards they lay entwined. He always thought of her as his pink and yellow girl. She was equally beautiful surrounded by green.


	22. Being Green  (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the Doctor protect that lovely bum from pinches on the planet Leprechaunzia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble #2 for TPP's prompt "green." Pure unadulterated silliness.

_“The planet Leprechaunzia, where the St. Patrick’s Day spirit happens 457 days a year! Best put on some green. Those Leprechanzians pack a powerful pinch!”_

_*******_

Rose was ready to go, resplendent in a bright green embroidered peasant dress and heeled black boots. “Bring on the Leprechauns,” she called out to an empty console room.

“Wonder what you're gonna do to protect that lovely bum?” Rose muttered. He always got away with that suit everywhere, whether it was the fifties, or the fiftieth century. She made an effort to go native when possible, but he stuck with the brown suit and always fit in. Except for Rome. His bum had been delicious in that toga. She wondered if she could get him to go native more often.

“Doctor, c’mon, I wanna do some rainbow chasin’!” Rose called out. It wasn't long before she heard him approach.

“Rose, I've pointed out before that it is impossible to find the end of a rainbow, and besides, the Leprechaunzians wouldn't let you…..what?”

Rose stood stock still, her mouth agape for all of ten seconds before laughter bubbled up.

“Well, I suppose your bum is safe,” she finally managed.

The Doctor was decked out in a lime green suit with darker green pinstripes, topped off with Kelly green chucks and a shamrock patterned tie.

“Of course I had to take precautions. Rose Tyler, you're the only one I'd ever want pinchin’ this bum,” the Doctor assured her with a wink and a cheeky smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone out there has art or photoshopping skills, I'd love to see this. In my mind, of course he's wearing a green version of the suit and Rose is wearing the bright green dress Billie wore to a recent convention when she had a panel with David.


	23. Green Eyed Monster (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose takes stock of the situation after meeting Reinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's drabble prompt "Green". This one is complete angst and not a GitF fix it.

She sees the way he looks at Reinette. He's besotted, and why shouldn't he be? Reinette is beautiful, cultured, educated. Reinette knows which fork to use, can keep up with the Doctor's rapid-fire conversation. There are times Rose feels she is just barely holding on. As though she bores him.

It didn't feel like that before he changed. That Doctor had made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. Now they live in a constant state of advance and retreat, keeping her confused about his intentions. _So many_ _mixed messages_ , she thinks.

Although there is nothing confusing about him, bragging that he snogged Reinette. Nothing confusing about five and a half hours.

Rose gets a glimpse of herself as she enters her ensuite. Hard eyes, tight lips, furrowed brows. Her mother once called jealousy the ‘green eyed monster,’ That’s what she sees in the mirror.


	24. The Epitome of Gruntled  (Ten (or Tentoo) x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Doctor teaches Rose a new word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's drabble prompt "gruntled." Inspired by a conversation with Caedmon and Tenroseforeverandever about the definition of "gruntled."

The Doctor stretched lazily, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. Post-sex endorphins were _brilliant_.

“Happy, are ya?” Rose asked, amused.

“I am the epitome of gruntled.”

Rose burst out laughing. “That’s not a word!"

"Is too! Means pleased, satisfied, contented. Just picture me. _Disgruntled_ , on the other hand, came about as an old British word, meaning ‘to grumble.’ The word ‘gruntled’ was coined humorously in the 1920’s, and it caught on as an antonym for…..” He could see Rose’s eyes beginning to glaze over, and that just wouldn't do. Smirking, he quipped, “Let’s picture your mum, giving me that look, to illustrate ‘disgruntled.’”

“Let’s not picture her after shaggin’, Doctor. I’ll become disgruntled.”

The Doctor rolled over, fitting his body against Rose’s. “Can't have that. Suppose I'll just have to gruntle you again.”

“I could use another good gruntling,” Rose agreed. So, the Doctor made sure she got one.


	25. Blarney. (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Doctor and Rose flirt over the retelling of an old Irish legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's drabble prompt "stone."

“Shut. Up. You did not start the legend of the Blarney Stone.”

“You doubt me?” the Doctor demanded, eyebrow raised.

“If there's anyone who’s full of blarney, it's you. I know this one. Mo’s dad was Irish and he told me. The bloke from Blarney Castle needed to argue in court and he asked a Goddess for the gift of gab. She told him to kiss the stone, and he did, and he won the case.”

“Welllll…..the whole goddess thing was to make the story a bit sexier. What happened was, I was there, investigating weird rift activity, and I told the guy, Cormac McCarthy:, that he might as well kiss the wall as ask some goddess for help. He took my advice. Don't know why he did it upside down.”

“You're full of blarney,” Rose repeated, shaking her head. “Didja kiss the wall too?”

“Nah, I'm just naturally gifted. Wouldn't want to waste a kiss on a wall.”

“Really,” Rose said, flashing him his smile, the one with the tongue. “What would you kiss?”

“You know. Why would I kiss a wall when I could be kissin’ the only goddess I've ever believed in.”  
And so, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day! 


	26. Warming Up (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor offers Rose his jacket on a cold day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP'S drabble prompt "wind."

The wind was bitterly cold, and Rose was toughing it out in her hot pink hoodie. The last thing she wanted to do was give the Doctor an excuse to disparage her physiology. 

Instead of making a comment about his superior biology, he stepped up behind her and draped his leather jacket over her shoulders. 

It cut the wind and she began to warm up instantly. Rose tried to resist turning her face into the collar to inhale his scent. She didn't quite succeed, but she hoped he didn't notice. (He did, of course, and her resulting blush warmed her nearly as much as his jacket.)

When he took the jacket back later on, he tried resist turning his face into the collar to inhale her scent. (He didn't quite succeed, and she did notice. The Doctor discovered then that his body did indeed blush.)


	27. Gold (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal killing machines turn to dust as she barely raises her voice, giving the most minute flick of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's drabble prompt "Gold".

He has never seen her look more beautiful, or terrible. She is golden Death raining down hell on the Dalek Fleet. Metal killing machines turn to dust as she barely raises her voice, giving the most minute flick of her hand.

She risked her life to return to him. Now, the Doctor takes her in his arms and gives her the kiss he wishes he’d had the the courage to give her before the ordeal began. She returned to save his life, and she has saved him in so many ways. But she will also be the death of him.


	28. Counting (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many freckles does the Doctor have, Rose wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's drabble prompt "freckles"

“What are you doing? Not that I mind, of course,"the Doctor murmured sleepily.

“Counting,” Rose answered, continuing the light brush of her fingers against his cheeks. The Doctor nuzzled into her touch, pulling her closer to him in the bed.

"Counting what?"

“Counting your freckles. S’been a fantasy of mine for quite a while."

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows. “You're tellin’ me that's your fantasy? Could've fooled me.”

__

__

“One of my fantasies. I have several.” She waggled her eyebrows, making him chuckle. “S’the first time I've ever had you still in one place long enough to count.”

“I slept through most of Christmas,” he reminded her.

“Was rather too busy with killer Christmas trees to count.”

“Quite right. How far have you gotten?”

“One hundred seventy-nine, just on this side alone. And I'm nowhere near done.” She caressed his cheek. “One hundred eighty, one hundred eighty-one, one hundred......”

She was interrupted as as he pressed his lips to hers, gently insistent, escalating the contact until she was breathless. When they broke apart he murmured, “How many now?”

“I've completely lost count.”

“Maybe it's better left a mystery,” he suggested, leaning in to kiss her again. She couldn't disagree.


	29. Same As Always (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wonky eye and ears, the way he doesn't quite manage to blink, the dimples and the freckles are all perfect imperfections. She’s already besotted with them.  
> Rose contemplates her new Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's drabble prompts "Fingers," and "Wonky eye." A triple drabble in two parts.

Part One:

At Jackie’s insistence, they step out into courtyard, the not-snow drifting down from above. He extends his hand to her, waggling long fingers in invitation. The Doctor and Rose Tyler have always done everything hand-in-hand, right from the beginning, so she wouldn't think to refuse his invitation.

She had watched this hand cut off only to regrow. She tells him she's a bit creeped out, but she says it with a smile and they clasp hands. Rose marvels at the feel of his fingers entwined with hers. He's a different man now, but it feels just the same as before.

*********

Part Two:

“S’just weird, that's all. Have you noticed?” Jackie asks.

Considering she just watched her Doctor disappear into a plume of flame and emerge a different person, weird really doesn't begin to cover their situation. Rose rolls her eyes. “What is?”

“His eyes. They're a little….off. Like he did all that changin’ but the eyes didn't quite get set right.” Jackie pauses, then adds, “His ears are a little odd, too. Definitely smaller.” Jackie snorts laughter. Rose can't help but be a little offended. She’ll miss those ears, but she likes these new ones.

Rose looks back from where she's packing to travel, saying incredulously, “How close ya been lookin’, Mum?”

Jackie shrugs with that innocent expression that drives Rose spare. “Just noticed, that's all. Bit of a strange situation, yeah? Is he really the same man?”

The Doctor is different, for sure. The wonky eye and ears, the way he doesn't quite manage to blink, the dimples and the freckles are all perfect imperfections. She’s already besotted with them. She'll miss looking into blue eyes, but warm brown is inviting, too. 

With conviction, Rose assures her, “Same as always.” Her tone communicates clearly that this question is definitely settled.


	30. Exercise Routine (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Snoggin' burns 6.4 calories," Rose discovers. The Doctor thinks they could do better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm celebrating finally being able to write something after a struggle with writer's block! This silly thing was inspired by this post on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> [Just kiss <\a>](http://rundalek.tumblr.com/post/148311067042/just-kiss-already)

“Says here that snoggin’ burns 6.4 calories,” Rose announced from her perch on the jump seat.

The Doctor glanced at her from the console, where he was repairing some part that probably didn't need repairs. It was, however, a good cover for his ogling. She looked quite lovely in that short blue denim skirt.

She sounded as though she was innocently informing him of some new important information, but the quirk to her lips and the raise of her eyebrow told him otherwise. So, perhaps she noticed the ogling after all. Oh, this new facet of their relationship was _brilliant_.

“Could do better,” he commented idly.

“Pardon?”

“I know for a fact we're burning more calories when we...engage in that activity.”

Rose stood, and his eyes appreciated the view. “Are ya tellin' me you can calculate the precise amount of calories we’re burnin’ when we snog?”

The Doctor shrugged, smirking.

“We ate a big lunch,” Rose announced, sidling up to him, slipping her arms around his neck. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck and he couldn't resist closing his eyes and sighing.

“Suppose we should work that off,” he murmured leaning in to capture her lips. When they came up for air, she gave him a questioning look and he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, thinking. “Ah, quite right. Twelve calories.”

“S’ all? Felt like more than that.” She scraped her nails lightly on his scalp and he groaned. His hands slipped down to her hips, and he encouraged her to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist.

“We're going to go do some cross-training. I hear that's pretty….” He gasped at her tortuous wiggling. “......effective.”

In the end, they were hungry all over again, and after a trip to a thirty-first century chip shop they found that they were quite ready for another workout.

It was a vicious cycle but one they wouldn't have missed for anything.


	31. Camping Trip (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They started out looking for fireflies and ended up doing something completely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, if you squint really hard, for TPP's drabble prompt "fireflies." It happened all because of conversation on Facebook about the existence of a song called "Ticks." And as it often happens, someone commented "imagine your otp" and I did! It's extremely silly and should not be taken seriously at all.
> 
> Thanks to @hanluvr for the quick read through.

“You need to do _what_?” Rose blurts, unable to hold in the laughter. They are lying in the soft grass, looking up at the starlit sky. “I mean, one minute you're trying to decode the fireflies’ blinkin’ and the next you're sayin’....”

The Doctor rolls onto his side, looking at Rose with wide, earnest eyes. “I'd like to check you for ticks, Rose.”

Rose bursts out laughing.

“Seriously, Rose. There's been a rise in tick borne disease in the Smoky Mountains.” He looks so sincere, except that Rose can detect a bit of quirk to his lips. They're not quite forming a smirk, but it's close enough, and Rose knows him well enough to see it. 

She raises her eyebrow. “So check me. But I have to check you, too. Can't have you getting sick.” _Ah, now there's the smirk_ , she thinks as he reaches for her.

He checks her, and she checks him. Hands, and eventually mouths, are involved. By the end they're gasping in each other’s arms, wearing decidedly less clothing. 

“Y’know, if you wanted to shag, you could've just asked,” Rose chuckled.

“And if I wanted to check you for ticks I could've just sonicked us both and that would've done the trick. But this was more fun.”

Rose agrees, and after he sonics them both, rendering them tick-free, they return to their tent.  
They decide to check again, just in case he missed something.


	32. Mother and Daughter (Jackie and Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie finally listens, realizing this thing with the Doctor is not just a phase, and that her dreams and Rose’s are not the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's drabble prompt "fruition," and sort of inspired by the Cat Stevens song "Father and Son" featured in Guardians of the Galaxy 2. That song works for any parent and child I think, and it's perfect for the moment when a parent and child realize their dreams are not the same.
> 
> This takes place during "The Parting of the Ways."
> 
> Thanks to hanluvr for previewing this!

Rose rants about standing up for what’s right. Jackie finally listens, realizing this thing with the Doctor is not just a phase, and that her dreams and Rose’s are not the same. 

All she's ever wanted was for Rose to find her way in the world, and for her to have safety and security. In a strange way, her dreams for Rose have come to fruition. Her daughter isn't destined for a safe, normal life, but she’s finding her way in the universe, growing and becoming a new, better version of herself. 

So, Jackie gets her the big yellow truck.


	33. Strawberries at Sunrise (Tentoo x Rose) or (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor doesn't have to dream about Rose in his arms any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP'S drabble prompts "Sunrise" and "Strawberries." Could be Tentoo or Ten with Rose, reunited.

Rose is smiling sleepily at her Doctor in the sunrise light streaming in through the window. “You're starin’,” she murmurs.

“Love watching you,” he answers. “I love your sleepy eyes….I love your hair….”

“It looks like a haystack,” Rose chuckles.

“It's a beautiful haystack. I could smell your strawberry shampoo in my dreams when you were gone.”

Rose snuggles closer, stroking his chest. “I won't change it, then.”

He kisses the crown of her head and breathes deeply, basking in the strawberry aroma and the feel of her in his arms again.

“I don't mind you starin’,” she sighs.


	34. Just a Tad Distracted (Tentoo x Rose with Jackie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor really is trying to listen to Jackie...sort of. But her daughter drives him to distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's weekly drabble prompt "glitter."

Jackie is nattering on as she and the Doctor sit by the family pool, watching Tony and Rose splash. She's going on and on about the garden club and the cow who criticized her camellias, when the Doctor notices Rose climbing the poolside ladder. The water droplets glide seductively, caressing her curves, glittering in the sunlight. He follows the progress of one droplet as it disappears into the cleavage of her red bikini…..

He is suddenly brought back to reality by Jackie smacking his arm, _hard_. “Oi! I'll thank you not to mentally undress my daughter while I’m sittin' here!”


	35. Night Fever (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'd landed in New York in the 1970's. Jack had been delighted, raving about the gyrating bodies on and off the dance floor. The Doctor wasn't interested...until he saw Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TPP's drabble prompt, "glitter." I over- drabbled, so call it a triple drabble and some change. See the notes at the end for the pictures that inspired Jack and Rose's disco outfits.

 

They'd landed in New York, in the 70’s.  Jack had been delighted, raving about the gyrating bodies on and off the dance floor.

 

“Sure you're not gonna go, Doc?” 

 

The Doctor, poked his head out from under the console.  “Not into disco, me,” he said.  Then, he saw Jack’s outfit.   Jack was shirtless, wearing a gold lamè vest tied around his chest with a thin golden rope. His pants, which left little of his anatomy to the imagination, matched the vest.  To top the whole look off, he'd apparently borrowed some of Rose’s makeup and painted a glittering star around his right eye.

 

“What do ya think?” Jack posed like John Travolta. 

 

“My ship gave you that?” was the only fitting response to the ridiculous outfit.  

 

“Wait’ll you see Rosie!”

 

As if on cue, Rose stepped into the console room, her silver platform heels tapping.  And if the sight of Jack had him flummoxed, the sight of Rose had him gobsmacked.  She was beautiful, not just for human, but for anything anywhere. 

 

Her dress, pleated silver lamè, hugged her curves like a second skin.  Her hair was done in soft, loose waves, accentuated by glitter spray.  Her eyeshadow was a deep, shimmering blue. Rose had topped it all off by painting small stars on her cheeks.  Her lips were shiny with pale gloss. Rose Tyler looked wanton and sexy, until she gave the Doctor a shy smile.  “Like it?”

 

All he could do was nod.  Rose smiled brilliantly, tongue poking out. 

 

“I'm feelin’ funky, Rosie.  Doc, last chance.  Comin’?”  

 

“I told you no.  And you two be careful.  Don't get so caught up in whatever it is you're doin’ and forget to watch out for each other,” the Doctor directed.

 

“You're such a drag, Dad,” Jack quipped.  

 

Rose gave the Doctor a wistful look over her shoulder as she walked out, hand in hand with Jack.  

 

The door closed.  It was precisely one minute, forty-three seconds before he hopped up and followed them out the door.  He couldn't count on Jack to keep her safe, he reasoned.

 

Two hours, fifteen minutes, and twenty-one seconds later, the Doctor had dropped all pretense, kissing Rose deeply as he pressed her against the TARDIS door.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose's makeup   
>  Rose's Dress   
>  Jack's Outfit


	36. Walking On Sunshine (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose makes a delightful discovery about the Doctor in the early days of the their life in Pete's World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @legendslikestardust's prompt "Sunshine."

They are walking through a park, eating ninety-nines, when Rose notices it. The sunshine illuminates his hair in just the right way, and Rose chuckles.

“What?” the Doctor asks, confused and mildly offended. 

“Nothing bad, I promise. I just noticed...your hair looks sorta ginger in this light. The way the sun hits it….”

“More ginger than...before?” he asks cautiously. She knows he means in the prime universe.

Nodding, Rose suggests, “Maybe it’s the Donna in you, but yeah. You’re still sorta brown, but you definitely have ginger highlights.” 

The smile he gives her outshines the sun. “That’s brilliant!”


	37. Red Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a new outfit for their engagement party. What will Rose's reaction be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This [photo set](https://lizann5869.tumblr.com/post/164573302796/i-want-these-to-be-tentoo-and-roses-engagement) inspired this story. Of course, I looked at it and saw Tentoo and Rose.

The Doctor has acquired a new red velvet blazer for their engagement party (the one Jackie insists upon) and he wonders what Rose’s reaction will be. It could go a multitude of ways. (He hopes it isn't the one in which she bursts out laughing and then refuses to attend the party with him.) Not that either of them particularly want to attend the party, but still.

It isn't long before he finds out.

She steps into the room, radiating beauty in a simple white blouse with a very deep v-neck and painted on gray silk trousers. Her hair and makeup are flawless and her smile could light the room. His eyes are drawn to the sapphire on her ring finger. He doesn't think he'll ever get over the sight of it, sparkling there, the symbol of her saying yes to forever with him.

Rose raises an eyebrow, and her lips quirk into an amused smile and he guesses that she'll start laughing any second now, but instead she saunters up to him, reaching out to caress the red velvet shoulders of his blazer. Her hands are quite active now, her eyes dark.

“If you're not careful, we'll be late for the party.”

“It's no fun, being careful.” She tilts her head and begins to kiss his neck gently. Then not so gently.  
He moans a laugh, and she mumbles something.

“Rose...did you just say _red velvet man cake?”_

She looks up at him, grinning that tongue touched smile. “Yeah. And you look delicious.”

******  
They're a half hour late to their own engagement party. Jackie’s furious.

For the rest of the evening they don't stray from each other's side, posing for pictures and opening gifts. She finds everything he says hilarious, and she also finds that she can't stop touching the red velvet blazer he’s so very glad he purchased.

*****  
He's absolutely sure he's made a wise purchase when he comes into their bedroom after the party and discovers she’s wearing the blazer, and nothing else to speak of.

****  
The top layer of their wedding cake is red velvet.


	38. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is quite jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Legendslikestardust Drabble Prompt “soft.” Ten x Rose

The Doctor is being ridiculous, he knows. He’s a jealous old sod, and he’s being silly.

But Rose is curled up on the sofa in the media room, under a soft, pink blanket of the finest Parallax Delta VI cashmere, smiling contentedly.

He’s jealous of a blanket.

He feels like an idiot. (But the blanket is wrapped around his Rose. He should be wrapped around his Rose. Not that he’s ever told her that, of course. Because he’s a coward as well as a jealous fool.)

Rose looks up him, smiles, and holds up one corner of the blanket. “We could share,” she suggests.

It doesn’t take a lot of convincing. He joins her under the blanket, and they’re suddenly wrapped up in each other, as well as the soft blanket. Occasionally, being a jealous idiot did have its’ advantages.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rose's Makeup](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/106960559883348576/)


End file.
